Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
With the improvement, the terminal has been evolved into designs of various shapes. Accordingly, a flexible display is in the limelight in view of its light weight and infrangible property. The flexible display may derive creation of new user interface areas to which the conventional glass substrate-based displays have been limitedly applied or unable to be applied. As the flexible display is highlighted, needs of user interfaces using the properties of the flexible display are increasing.